So Bored
by MissAbbeyKiss
Summary: Zero befriends Pallette. Axl doesn't take it very well. But why? And as the hunters begin to riot, Pallette is left to watch. What does she think of all this? And does anyone care where X is? (Slightly fluffy) Axl/Pallette.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: New story, this one will have about three chapters I would think. Slightly fluffy. Please enjoy and comment. ^-^)

Tuesday. Regular. Purely regular. It was too normal for Axl. He wanted some excitement. He'd had a mission earlier, nothing important. He'd said hi to the navigators, big deal. He'd annoyed the medics...when they were doing nothing.  
"Zero,Zero,Zero,Zero..."Axl repeated, following the crimson armored hunter along the halls of Maverick Hunter HQ. "What?"Zero yelled in frustration. He really wasn't in the mood to put up with the child's nonsense. "...Can we do something?"Axl asked,stopping in the doorway of the war room. "No."Zero immediately answered. Zero walked inside the war room to see Pallette asleep. She must of been doing something and worn herself out. The hunter walked over to her and sat her up. "Huh?"she asked tiredly. "Tired?"Zero asked,clearly knowing the answer. "Oh umm,yeah...sorry commander."Pallette apologized."No need, I do it all the time,got some boring paperwork or something?"Zero asked,wondering the cause of the navigators tiredness.

Axl decided not to follow Zero,whatever his first answer was would normally be the same no matter how many times you asked him. "Hey Layer."Axl sighed walking into a generic room with a 21st century photocopier in it. Layer appeared to be copying some files. "Whats up,you look bored out of your mind."she said looking up at the young hunter. "That's because I am,what about you? You seem very interested in those papers that are suddenly...appearing...actually that is pretty interesting."he said walking over to stand by the purple haired navigator. "They're just files Axl. And it's a pretty old piece of technology as well."

"Yeah but still."

Meanwhile,Pallette and Zero were talking about random stuff. Zero never really talked to Pallette apart from the few times she was his navigator. "I better get back to work."Pallette said trying to stop laughing. "Well I got nothing better to do."Zero shrugged before standing up. Walking to the navigators section Pallette began thinking of some one, what would they think if they saw her being all bff with Zero?

Zero fell into one of the soft black cushioned chairs that the navigators had. "I am so jealous of you,you get these awesome chairs and get to sit around all day. And if you want you can force some one else to do your work and then just pretend to be reading over some files or whatever when some one comes in."Zero said happily spinning around in the chair. Pallette laughed and smiled, for once enjoying being around Zero. All the other times she'd been around him he'd been so focused on his job or completely silent. There was an intimidating presence about Zero,Pallette thought it was unfair that he always seemed to be on his own. She knew he had only a few friends and that he kept to himself,she was surprised to see him being so open with her.

"So whatcha doin'?"Zero asked looking to see the small female fumbling about with a mass of papers. "Just trying to find something."she said while frantically searching the pile of documents. Seeing she was struggling,Zero stood up and walked over to her,leaning over her shoulder,which wasn't very hard as he was quite a bit taller than her. Reaching over her he picked something up."Hey whats this?"he asked,examining the paper."Huh,oh that's just something I keep forgetting to give to commander Signas."

"Hmm. So what are we looking for?"the hunter asked,continuing to skim through the loose papers. "Umm,anything on bridge structure really."Pallette said quickly turning to face Zero. She didn't realize he was practically breathing on her and she blushed from the thought of what he might have been attempting. 'Maybe that's why he's been so open.'Pallette thought to herself. She shyly looked up at Zero,his sapphire eyes clearly concentrating on the documents. Swallowing,Pallette returned her attention to the papers on the desk.

Back with Layer and Axl.

Layer was still confused at how Axl could be so interested in how a 21st century photocopier works. "I just want something to happen,I don't really care what it is,I just want some excitement around here."Axl continued while staring at the photocopier. "Yeah,well I hope you find some entertainment,I'll see you later."Layer smiled, picking up her files and leaving Axl in the room. "Just how..."Axl trailed off before sticking his hand on it. A strip of light moved underneath the glass where his hand was placed before spitting out a piece of paper. Noticing it,Axl quickly picked it up. It had copied his hand."Woah...I wanna do that again...some other time."he said before walking out the room.

Walking along the hallways Axl decided to go say hi to Pallette.

Zero and Pallette were still searching for what they were looking for."So whats the deal with this bridge thing anyway?"Zero asked interrupting the silence that had spread around the room. For some minutes the only noise in the room was the paper moving around the table. "Oh well the main bridge in town is going to be made into a pedestrian bridge and the traffic is going to be diverted to this new bridge."Pallette explained,ignoring how close they were."So we're now the police. That's great. As if sitting around getting other people to do our work wasn't enough we now get to divert traffic. That's just great isn't it."

"What the f-"as soon as the two heard this they turned around to see Axl standing in the doorway."Axl watch your language!"Zero yelled,interupting the child's curse. "THE HELL!"he screamed. Pallette moved to the other side of the desk,not that it helped. "Zero I..."Axl stood frozen,green with envy and red with anger.

"Axl?..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Axl?..."

Axl continued to stand there,but he began to narrow his eyes,staring at Zero. Pallette,never good with situations like this chose to run out. Alia was walking towards the navigator's section when she saw Pallette run out in a hurry. "Hey whats up?"she asked. Pallette just ignored her and kept running. Hearing things smashing and yells inside Alia walked into the room. She almost dropped the files she was holding when she saw that Axl was tearing the room apart trying to get to Zero,who was for once trying to avoid a fight.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"she bellowed. Axl stopped dead in his tracks. He was always scared of Alia when she shouted. "WELL?!"

"I was just helping Pallette when Axl comes in and starts accusing me of 'trying something'."Zero explained,still trying to get away from the crazy hunter. "HELPING?! Oh yeah he was 'helping'. You should've seen him, practically all over her."Axl said staring bloody murder at Zero. Alia looked over at Zero, unsure what to think. "I was not!"Zero yelled throwing a stack of papers at the younger hunter.

"HEY!"Alia screamed. The two stopped and stared at her. "Get out,and don't think about having your stupid fight in here. And anyway,what do you care if Zero was making a move on Pallette or not?"Alia asked. Axl looked at her for a few moments before glaring at Zero and leaving.

"Do you think..."Zero started looking over at Alia. "Yes. Yes I do think he likes her. NOW GET OUT!"

Layer walked into the room to see Alia standing there looking quite angry. "What's up Alia?"she asked,waving a hand infront of the blonde's face. "...Stop that!"

"Sorry,why are you so mad?"Layer asked,oblivious to what had happened. "Nothing,come on,we have work to do."

* * *

Zero felt sorry for Pallette. Did she think the same as Axl? Only one way to find out.

After asking Marino,one of Pallette's friends, where her room was,Zero went over,expecting that's where she would be. A few seconds after knocking the door cracked open. "Zero?"Pallette asked,confused. "Yeah,are you okay?"

"Yeah...Oh great."Pallette groaned looking down the hall. "ZERO LEAVE HER ALONE!"Axl screamed. "Well,nice knowing Pallette."Zero said before running off,away from the crazy hunter. Pallette sighed and closed the door.

"Axl,whats your problem?!"Zero yelled running away from him. When Axl was mad no dared to mess with him. "WHAT DO YA THINK'S MY PROBLEM?! PALLETTE'S MY FRIEND!"Axl screamed in reply.

"Is that all she is to you? 'Cos if that was the case you wouldn't care!"Zero yelled running up the stairs. Axl didn't reply,he just kept chasing Zero,throwing anything he could get his hands on in the blonde's direction. Zero ran past Marino who looked confused until she saw Axl screaming at him while throwing a random door at him. Finding this hilarious Marino decided to tell Alia what had happened.

"WHAT?"Alia screamed at Marino. "It was so weird,you think it'd be the other way around."Marino continued smiling. "And Pallette?"Alia asked,covering her face with her hands. "What about Pallette?"Marino asked confused. "Oh right,you don't know the whole story. "Huh?"

Meanwhile...

Zero had managed to lose Axl but the kid was still on a rampage,destroying anything in his path. Happy not to have to run for another two hours, Zero unknowingly walked into Layer,knocking her over. "Oww!"

"Huh? Oh my bad,sorry."

"It's alright,hey whats up with Alia?"Layer asked as Zero helped her stand up. "Umm more like whats up with Axl."

"Why whats up with Axl?"Layer asked,picking up the files she dropped. "He's trying to actually kill me."Zero explained looking around to make sure the crazy hunter wasn't around,though he probably would've heard him. "Can't you just try and kill him?"Layer asked. She hadn't seen Axl mad before so she didn't understand. "He was trained by a group of mavericks and it's pretty scary when he throws things."

Just then a chair was thrown towards them. Layer screamed and grabbed Zero's arm. "AXL CALM DOWN!"Alia bellowed. Axl immediately stopped,but he didn't dare turn around as that's where Alia's voice was coming from. "...Thanks Alia. See you around...Layer,right?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Okay Axl we're going to have a chat about anger management."Alia said as she dragged Axl out of Layer's sight. "Huh? Did I just see that?"

Layer turned around to see Marino standing behind her. "Do you know what's going on here?"the navigator asked. "Not really."Marino replied.

"Well what do you know?"

(A/N:Short yeah I know but anyway. Sorry for taking so long with this,I've had about one-thousand and two things to deal with recently. I should have some more stuff posted this month,I'll start working more once I get my clarity glasses. Hope you enjoyed. R&R. ^~^)


	3. Chapter 3

It was awkward to for Axl to sit in the navigator's section when Alia was staring at him like this, it was clear that she was annoyed, confused and a bit sorry for Axl. "Okay I'll ask again: why are you acting like an insane control freak?"the blonde female asked, more irritation present in her voice as she asked the question for the fifth time. "I just don't want Pallette to get hurt."Axl said staring at the floor. Although he wasn't looking at Alia it was obvious that she was glaring at him. "Axl."she warned. "Okay Fine I like her...I'm jealous alright!"Axl yelled. "Well that wasn't so hard, was it?"Alia commented. "I was just so bored and I wanted something to do. I didn't realize I'd go crazy and try and kill Zero."Axl sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Marino and Layer had took it upon themselves to find Pallette and figure out what was going on and to see what she thought of the whole experience.

"I don't know okay?!"Pallette yelled, frustrated. The hunter and navigator had been bugging her for five minutes and she was fed up. "Okay so we understand what happened now, no need to get mad at us we're only trying to help."Marino said as the three sat on Pallette's bed. Pallette was sitting in between the two so she felt like she was trapped by the two and their personal questions. "Now the biggest thing here is: do you like Axl?"Marino asked. Layer's face brightened up and her gaze on Pallette became more curious. "I...

* * *

Axl quietly stood up and tip-toed towards the door while Alia wasn't looking. "Hey, get back here!"Alia instructed. The kid hunter had had enough, he ran out to find Zero.

"Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, zerozerozerozerozerozero, ZERO!"Axl stopped running and deeply breathed in. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Axl had to catch his breath after that but soon enough he saw the blonde hunter running in the opposite direction of him. "Zero wait!"Axl yelled. Zero stopped and turned around, Axl didn't stop in time and the two went crashing to the floor. "WHAT?!"Zero screamed, almost deafening the poor kid on top of him. "I'm sorry."Axl whimpered, giving Zero a hug of death. "Axl, Axl get off!"Zero tried to yell, but as everyone knows you can't exactly scream when you can't breathe.

"I'm really really sorry...you don't like Pallette, right?"Axl asked, letting go of the other hunter. "No I don't."Zero simply replied, standing up. "Okay, where is she?"

"Like I'm supposed to know!"Zero exclaimed before shoving the kid out of the way and walking off, glad to be away from him. "Pallette?"Axl randomly called before going to find her.

* * *

"Pallette?"Axl asked as he knocked on her door.

Marino and Layer tried to see who could get to the door first by shoving each other out of the way. Pallette simply walked around them and answered the door. "Oh hey Axl."Pallette said. "Axl she likes you!"Layer yelled before she and Marino teleported off somewhere. The navigator was left there blushing as Axl stood on the opposite side of the door with the biggest and stupidest grin on his face.

THE END

(A/N:Odd place to end I know but you can guess what happens next, I'll tell you in a minute, sorry for the delay and hope you enjoyed. Leave a review to let me know what you thought and if you enjoyed. ^~^)

Zero calmly walked down the halls of Maverick Hunter HQ. He was no longer chased by a crazy kid. Seeing some one familiar he walked over to say hi. "Hey, where have you been recently?"Zero asked his long time friend. "I've been on a mission for the past two weeks."X replied. "No one missed me, did they?"he asked, already knowing the answer. "Didn't notice to be honest."Zero shrugged. Suddenly Axl. Axl came and gave Zero the biggest hug in forever. X just stood there and raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"X asked after Axl had walked off. "Basically I befriended Pallette, Axl got jealous and tried to kill me and then apologised and now the two are dating and he's thanking me."Zero summed up. "Oh, okay."X replied, slightly worried about anything else that had been going on while he was away. The two stood there staring at each other for a moment or two before shrugging and walking in opposite directions.

THE REAL END

(A/N:So yeah, check out the trailer for a story I might be putting up on here, so sorry about delays, I just have a lot going on right now, promise I'll organise my schedule better. ^~^)


End file.
